


PuppyHam Honey

by usahitsu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Married Life, One Shot, showki are best friends, yeojoo please come home we love you i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usahitsu/pseuds/usahitsu
Summary: Yeojoo comes home from work to find the kitchen light switched on,the window panes opened,and she knows she should be the only one at home. She grips the keys slotted in between her fingers and makes her way upstairs with anxiety running in her veins.Her hair's going to turn as white as her husband's by the end of this.





	PuppyHam Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. I've been thirsting for KiHyuk and Yeojoo so why not both at the same time? Also,it's never a good idea to do a word vomit a few hours before your programming class.
> 
> Did you know that Minhyuk and Yeojoo are a more popular couple than Namjoo and Yeojoo? I got surprised too when I was hungry for Yeojoo content and found out there's close to none of yeojoo in the KMBB side of showki but lots of them in the KMBB kihyuk stans on Twitter. For KiHyuk it's 민역여주 for ShowKi it's 션우여주~ have fun!

The first thing Yeojoo notices is the light coming from the window of her condominium. She had just come back from an overtime at work and despite her overwhelming exhaustion, she knows she didn’t invite anyone over more so give anyone the passcode to her home. Of course, Yeojoo’s unsettled by how the windows are opened too, and the curtains draping the small kitchen window are neatly hanging at the side. Still, she sees nothing in the kitchen. It bothers her.

 

So she quickly parks her small Hyundai,get out, and locks it. Yeojoo slots the car key and the office’s between her fingers to arm herself from whoever’s in the threshold of her home. She’s got a black belt in Taekwondo but Yeojoo likes to make sure she leaves more than a few bruises and broken bones when it comes to unfavourable people.

 

The woman doesn’t take her time but she does greet the neighbours who are walking their pet dalmation and the security guards patrolling the area. She stops when she remembers about the lights and runs back to the guards, panting. 

 

“Did anyone unfamiliar come here?” Yeojoo questioned , worry filling her gut. The guards shake their heads, telling her that besides the rubbish collectors - there hasn’t been anyone who fits the bill.

 

Yeojoo thanks them, but their answer still doesn’t lift the pooling dread on her shoulders. She contemplates on asking one of them to accompany her upstairs but decides against it. Yeojoo specifically chose this condominium because of the tight security the agency boasted that not only are the residents’ safety their priority, their privacy comes to a close second. In the years she’s lived here, there hasn’t been a single instance Yeojoo questioned the credibility of that claim. So there’s a hope inside of her that it’s just one of the instances she forgot to switch off the lights and close the windows.

 

But she sees the door ajar and all hope leaves her.

 

She remembers very clearly that she locked the door before leaving for work in the morning.

 

Yeojoo grips the keys tighter in her first and creeps silently towards the door on her toes , carefully not making a single sound. That’s when it hits her : the smell of grilled honey chicken with a tinge of lemon.

 

_ Who the fuck? _

 

The woman gives up her fear and irritation replaces the dread she’s been harbouring. Yeojoo opens the door quickly , almost slamming it against the wall really ready to yell at the intruder ( who could’ve been Jooheon and Changkyun because those two rascals don’t know what it means to stock up their own fridge ).

 

But she doesn’t.

 

The guy who’s looking at her back in shock, is neither of the two she’s had in mind. 

It’s Lee Minhyuk.

 

Yeojoo doesn’t know what to think. She’s stunned beyond words, doesn’t know why her husband never crossed her mind ( but Yeojoo also knows that Minhyuk has the habit of announcing wherever he is, yet it was just an hour ago when Minhyuk sent her a photo of Osaka’s sunset so that’s probably why she didn’t bother having him as a suspect ).

 

There he is, dressed in his knee-length black shorts and the white Kappa shirt Changkyun had given him a few years back as a souvenir from a class trip to the US. Minhyuk’s gaze hasn’t left her yet but he smiles sheepishly , then eyes turning into crescents when the corners of his lips goes further up.

 

“You’re home.”

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

 

Minhyuk laughs at getting caught but doesn’t do anything else. Yeojoo squints her eyes at her husband , suspicious of whatever plan he has in mind. Lee Minhyuk only stays still when he’s planning something either diabolical or out of character. Yeojoo has known him for years, dated him for four out of those years, and then married for about two of those years now yet she can’t tell which of it those two is the one he’s thinking of.

 

Yeojoo loosens her grip on the keys and hangs them by the keyholder by the door. She takes off her shoes, eyes not leaving Minhyuk once. But the man continues to smile at her. 

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Why do you sound like you’re accusing me of something?”

 

“I smell chicken. You never cook. And you’re here, so what did you do?” Yeojoo’s curiosity peaks. Minhyuk’s smile doesn’t waver , in fact he seems to get even giddier. The man laughs again and just like all these years, Yeojoo’s heart warms up at the melodious strings of glee.

 

Minhyuk looks her over twice from head to toe then sniffs her neck. The man pulls a disgusted look to which Yeojoo returns with a deep scowl on her face. “God,you reek. Go bathe, what the hell?” Minhyuk pinches his nose and turns to leave the room. A few steps later, the lanky man gets hit at the back of his head by a pillow and his ears hurt by the piercing shriek of his wife's  _ Fuck off! _

 

He hears Yeojoo's stomping as she marches her way into their shared bathroom and then a door closing - presumably the bathroom door. A few moments later, the sound of the shower coming on fills the void of the house and he lets out a big sigh.

 

“Have you ever wondered why do people always say you two act like an old married couple but then when you do say that you are, they get puzzled and weirded out?” Hyunwoo's voice penetrates the sound of the water droplets coming in torrents.

 

Minhyuk clicks his tongue in distaste, “ That's because whenever that happens, you're always with us “

 

“Ah, look there it is. A rare,jealous Minhyuk. I should go buy the lottery.”

 

“Hyung, please. I need to get this done  _ perfect.  _ What else do I need to do?” Minhyuk whines.

 

He's been on a video call with Hyunwoo since he came home.God knows that he can't cook shit and the older is the best cook in their group of seven no matter what Yeojoo claims.

 

Minhyuk wants the dinner to be as special as it can be, or as enjoyable as it can be for Yeojoo. The dining room's left undecorated actually because Yeojoo decorated it before ,her own taste catered so he doesn't dare to put things out of order there. But he does have scented candles scattered at certain places. All that he  _ could _ do without ruining the order of their home is cook up some chicken for her.

 

She'd probably divorce and break up with him for chicken.

 

There's a moment of silence between the two men before Hyunwoo's humming breaks it. “That's all ,isn't it? You did the rice,the potatoes,the soup,the chicken… ah the drinks!” 

 

Minhyuk brights up right away. There's wine stocked up somewhere that Minhyuk kept away for special occasions, but he never attended any that warranted its consumption. If not now,then when?

 

He scours through the pantry ,making a lot of noise before remembering its exact place. 

 

“Min, what are you doing?”

 

The man turns around, a bit startled at the sudden appearance of his wife but his heart soars full with love when he sees her in an oversized red pullover and white shorts , her hair tied into a braid lodged over her shoulder.She's still a bit bare-faced but there are hints of smudged moisturiser on her face,probably as a result of rushing to the kitchen after hearing the commotion.

 

But even with the puffy bags beneath her eyes and a few blemishes here and there, she's still radiant as ever and it reminds him of the Yeojoo he's fallen in love with since 16. 

 

“Hey,baby . Just you know- trying to work out the kitchen and stuff,” Minhyuk waves her off. Yeojoo's gotten more suspicious now. 

 

“You cooked.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why?”

 

Minhyuk sighs. Guilt runs him over like a bulldozer, memories of the past month playing in his head. “You deserve something good once a while,okay?” he pouts. Minhyuk's still searching for the liquor but Yeojoo beats him to it when she appears next to him with the wine in hand.

 

“Yeah,but what's the occasion?” the woman hands it over to him,their fingers brushing against each other. Unlike when they were younger,there aren't any butterflies in their stomach fluttering about, or a raging fire that equates to a racing heart. Now, there's a quiet flame that keeps their hearts warm and love eternal.

 

Minhyuk raises his eyebrows.

 

“It's your birthday?”

 

“Oh.”

 

He almost drops the glass bottle in his  hand,unable to believe his spouse's reaction. “You forgot your own birthday?”

 

Yeojoo shakes her head in denial. “I guess I've been too busy and some stuff happened so I didn't really had it in my mind? Wait, is that why you're here!? What about your job?”

 

The man shrugs indifferently. “Actually, I lied. It ended a few days ago but I went around the place for gifts and that picture was taken yesterday. I just sent it when I was in the arrival hall,” he snickers at his own genius. Yeojoo's face went from a shocked expression and then quickly, her face reddened. She wants to grab his ear to pull on but Minhyuk's quick and swift - he latches his arm around her waist right at the moment she reaches out for his ear then pulls her close into an embrace , the tips of their noses meeting each other's.

 

They gaze at one another, Yeojoo's breath hitching as she drowns in Minhyuk's dark brown orbs. She feels so vulnerable then because Minhyuk isn't just gazing at her, he's looking  _ through _ her. Her walls are down and her guard is gone because this vulnerability of hers - it's Minhyuk's to exploit.

 

Minhyuk smirks at his cheeky act and his free hand wanders to Yeojoo's hips, then a palm finding itself on one of her cheeks. Yeojoo yelps in embarrassment and the man lets out a loud laugh.

 

“Minhyuk, you do know I'm still here right? I can see the two of you flirting? Please don't have sex right in front of me please at least have the decency to hang up on me before you fuck my best friend.”

 

Yeojoo pushes Minhyuk away with all her might. She recognises the voice and honestly she wants to hit herself in the head for not realising that the reason why her husband can even cook things decently is because Hyunwoo's been supervising and instructing him throughout.

 

The snow-haired man snorts unapologetically. “You say that as if you've never caught us in the middle of sex before.”

 

“Just because I accidentally saw it  doesn't mean I actually want to.”

 

Hyunwoo’s face doesn’t change, living up to his nickname of Showminator. Maybe that’s why the younger of the two men started bending over, laughing. Yeojoo’s face continues to redden as she flusters about the situation and lands soft hits with her fists on Minhyuk’s shoulders. 

 

“I’m going to kill you!” she declares in the heat of the moment.  Hyunwoo cheers , giving all of his support in the termination of Minhyuk’s existence through the screen though the volume isn’t high enough , his voice booms in the room. 

 

Minhyuk wants to cry, really. 

 

But he doesn’t.

 

The man gives a quick ‘bye!’ to Hyunwoo then abruptly ends the video call without having the other return his farewell. He feels his missus hit him in the back again with a waterfall of whines coming out of her mouth. 

 

They grew up well, he supposes. They’ve aged and matured, but this part of their dynamic hasn’t changed since the time they were mere friends. And Minhyuk’s glad for it because it was this exact aspect that had given their relationship the push to get to where they are now.

 

In the middle of Yeojoo’s shrieks of embarrassment, he shushes her with a quick peck on the forehead. “ Wait in the dining room, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Minhyuk says softly caressing both her plump cheeks. Yeojoo squints her eyes again at her husband, suspicion raising once more.

 

“It better not be a prank, Lee” she turns around and makes her way to the dining room. Minhyuk can hear her huffing out breathes of frustration.

 

Minhyuk gets back to the wine and searches for the glasses Dodo gifted the same night the couple exchanged their vows.

 

X

 

“Your eyes are red.”

 

“ It’s just the lighting.”

 

“You’ve got snot running down to your chin, dumbass. I’m not blind.”

 

“It’s glue.”

 

“Who puts glue on their face at a dinner? You’re not a 3 year old,” Minhyuk settles the bottle and glasses on the wooden table. At the mention of Yeojoo acting like a child, she visibly stiffens  but then relaxes. It’s Minhyuk’s turn to worry. “Sorry.”

 

Yeojoo shakes her head , reaches out to get the facial tissues and wipes her runny nose clean. “It’s okay. You’re right anyway,” she says , her eyes focused on the mashed potatoes presented in front of her. She picks up a fork then without any sort of hesitation, stabs - not poke - the potatoes with it and scoops a chunk into her mouth.

 

There’s something off with Yeojoo and Minhyuk wants to know.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks with concern lacing his question. He wants to pick her up and put either BOYS24 or Idol School on television and have her cry over how they deserve better and that Mnet is a  piece of shit instead of crying over whatever’s on her mind. But he also knows that there’s something Yeojoo wants to say and distracting her won’t do.

 

Yeojoo’s waterworks happen and it doesn’t come out in sobs.

 

“You actually cooked. For me. On my birthday. Came home. On my birthday. And didn’t tell me of any of them!” Yeojoo wails. “I don’t know if I’m crying because I’m touched or because I’m too angry! I was so ready to stab someone with a bunch of keys when I saw the lights were on.”

 

“But why are you crying? Are you that touched?” Minhyuk chuckles, his worries gone.

 

Yeojoo sends him a glare. He sends her a finger heart. And then Yeojoo takes her knife and does a slicing action.

 

Minhyuk clicks his tongue, sulking a bit.

 

Yeojoo doesn’t seem to care for Minhyuk’s moment of slight rejection. She pouts at him and continues to take large scoops out of the potatoes. She’s practically inhaling the food but she looks cute. She keeps stuffing her mouth with it and the cheeks puff up, filled with potato and it reminds him of a younger Yeojoo , when baby fat resulted in her being called a hamster.

 

He takes it as an invitation to eat and goes for the wine. He pours himself some but when he reaches for Yeojoo’s share, she halts him to stop.

 

It’s surprising because Yeojoo would never refuse an offer to drink unless there’s something off.

 

There’s definitely something that Yeojoo’s keeping away from him.

“What is it?” he puts the bottle back and Yeojoo sighs in relief.

 

After she does, the woman fidgets with the hem of her hoodie, eyes averting everywhere but at the gaze of her husband. Yeojoo heaves a few heavy breaths. Anxiety courses through her, not really sure on how to approach the subject. But Minhyuk’s being as patient as ever even when his hands are starting to move around.

 

She gives in.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Minhyuk’s glad he didn’t have anything in his hand otherwise his feet would probably be bleeding from shattered glass by now.

 

“What?”

 

“A baby. There’s a baby in me,” Yeojoo explains slowly. She can see how Minhyuk’s brain is fried and the gears start turning albeit slowly. His face goes from a blank expression, then his jaw drops as he processes the situation, then- finally he screams exuberantly.

 

“When!?” he heads over to Yeojoo’s end of the table and kneels at her. He clasps her hands in his, glistening puppy eyes at her. Yeojoo smiles in gratitude - happy that he’s taking it so well despite the circumstances.

 

“The results came three days ago. The baby’s like - almost a month old? Heh,” she looks away shyly at the last few words and Minhyuk’s heart warms up at the connotation.

 

The man went on a trip to Osaka for a few weeks - nearing a month but had to leave a few days before his birthday. Yeojoo and their friends decided to do an early birthday party at a high-class cafe Jooheon used to work part-time at back in university. It was a chill gathering of friends, and of course there were gifts. But his favourite was the one with Yeojoo crying into his shoulder , saying she’s going to miss him a lot and they were alone in their house with no one else around so she could be sappy without Dodo or Hyunwoo teasing her for loving Minhyuk so much.

 

That ended up with sore hips a few hours later when the Sun’s hopeful rays pierced through the translucent curtains of their bedroom.

 

At that point, he doesn’t care. He gets up and casually lifts Yeojoo off her chair - earning a “Hey!” from her - and twirls her around before hugging her tightly.  

 

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything. He lets his embrace do the job of thanking any and all deities up there. He breathes in Yeojoo’s scent . It’s the Rose-scented lotion she got from Body Shop, the same one she’s been using since they first met.

 

Her fingers lace through the whites strands of his hair. It’s soft , and their dining room light makes it look like Minhyuk’s got a halo.

 

They never explicitly talked about raising a family together. They love children, and of course the thought comes up in their minds once a while but the two never found an opportunity to talk of it. There’s a running joke in their small circle anyway - that Yeojoo already has kids : Jooheon and Changkyun but every time it’s brought up, someone ( usually Wonhee ) brings up that they’re also Hyunwoo’s kids.

 

So there’s also a running joke that Minhyuk’s their stepfather to which the man in question would pout in jealousy.

 

And it’s welcomed.

 

The child’s unplanned and Yeojoo knows that Minhyuk would love to have one of their own- but the nagging hormones of pregnancy gave her unnecessary fears and dread. She’s glad that she didn’t listen to the hormonal instincts. 

 

Minhyuk hasn’t let her go for a few minutes, but he buries his face in her shoulder, and there are tears forming. He smiles against the wet patches he left on Yeojoo’s hoodie. “We’re going to have a baby right here in our home.”

 

Yeojoo’s glad. She really is.

 

There’s a baby in her, the one she has with the love of her life who she didn’t expect to spend the rest of her life with , the one who was accidentally conceived on Minhyuk’s birthday - she laughs at the revelation - ,the one who she told Minhyuk about on her own birthday , the baby who’s going to be born in eight months’ time. The baby who’s going to grow up and would bear both of their features , a mix of the two’s genes and thousands of thoughts go through her head - would the baby look more like her or act like Minhyuk? She doesn’t know, but the unknown aspect of it all excites her.

 

“We’re going to be parents.”


End file.
